Like Father Like Son, Hell NO!
by journey maker
Summary: Joey's father is a drunk and Joey is determined never to be like him. He has help but from whom? May contain some swearing. And maybe a lemon or two....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

My name is Joey Wheeler and this is my story of how I refused to become like my father.

I can't remember ever seeing my father without a bottle of beer in his hand. He never was a mean drunk, just drunk most of the time. I guess it started when my parents broke up and my mom left taking my little sister with her. I remember running after the taxi cab crying for them to come back.

I tried to be a good son so that my father would maybe stop drinking and maybe start loving me, but it never happened. My father did have a job and that lasted till I was around twelve and then he just quite trying and I had to go and get a part-time job after school and on week-ends just to help make some money to have enough for us to eat.

My friends never knew how bad it was on me because I would joke around and hide my tears with fake smiles. One day while I was walking home from my job I was attacked and they broke my arm and fractured my left leg and I laid there on the side of the road for hours knowing that my father was to drunk to even care. Then like someone sent an angel to my rescue someone picked me up carefully and I woke up in a hospital.

When I opened my eyes I knew that it wasn't my room. The Nurse came in and smiled at me and said "good you're awake" and lifted the covers and I knew then that I didn't have any shorts on and I turned bright red. The Nurse who's name was Lois she smiled and told me "honey, I've got grandkids older then you and I've been doing this for years and you don't have anything that I haven't seen before." She checked the catheter and then she gave me an injection and told me "this will help with the pain." Then she left.

I soon fell asleep and I woke up to the feeling of someone touching my face and when I opened my eyes there stood Kaiba and I thought that I was dreaming and I closed my eye again and went back to sleep.

Seto stood there looking down on the one person who meant more then anything except for Mokie. He had fallen for Joey when they were in grade school. Yes, even then Seto knew that he was gay. Thank God, that Gozoboro never found out or he'd probably would of killed him. Seto leaned over and kissed the side of Joey's face and whispered "I'll be back later." Then he walked out the door and went home.

Please R&R..

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

Joey woke up and then he realized that he didn't have money to pay for all of this and that if he didn't get out of here and get back to work his father will be so damn angry. As he was arguing with himself the door opened and in walked some man and he said "I'm Doctor Jenkins and I want to check on your condition."

As the doctor was studying his chart, Joey asked "when can I get out of here?"

Doctor Jenkins then told Joey "you'll be laid up for another two to three weeks."

"Two to three weeks? I can't be here that long, I have to get back to work because I don't have any insurance to pay for any of this."

Doctor Jenkins then said "this is all been taken care of so all you have to do is get better." Then he walked out before Joey could ask who has paid for all of this.

Then a Nurses Assistant came in and said "I've come to give you a sponge bath."

Joey's eyes got really big and he stammered "a bed bath. what the heck is that?"

"First of all my name is Melissa and all I'm going to do is to bath off your body with a wash cloth and then change your bedding."

Joey nodded his head as if he understood what she had just said till she removed the sheet and started lifting his gown and washing his body and he got quite embarrassed when she was able to see his naked body and as she touched him he got erect and that made him all the more embarrassed. Melissa had to stop herself from laughing and she finished what she was doing and recovered him and then she gently moved his body from one side to the other and she changed the bedding and then she gathered the soiled bedding and left the room.

Joey had never had a women see his naked body and it was still bothering him when Lois came in to check my catheter and then she took his temperature and blood pressure and when it was a little elevated she smiled and said "you'll get use to the sponge baths and then they won't bother you."

Joey then told Lois "I'll never get use to that, it is so embarrassing to have someone let alone a female touch me and I can't wait till I can take a shower by myself." Lois patted his hand and she left to take care of other patients.

Joey had fallen asleep and he heard someone enter the room and was afraid and he opened and there stood Kaiba. "What do you want?" Joey asked him.

Seto stood there not knowing what to say and then it hit Joey and he asked "are you paying for all of this, because I will pay you back if it takes the rest of my life."

Seto took a chance and he leaned over and kissed Joey on the lips. Joey was taken back and when Seto lifted his head Joey touched his mouth and asked "why?"

Please R&R..

Chapter Three Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

Seto touched the side of my face and then he softly said "I've loved you and for a long time, and I took a chance that maybe you'd feel the same but if not just tell me to get the hell out and I'll never bother you again."

Joey then took hold of Seto's hand and he asked "will you kiss me again?" And that's just what Seto did.

"Seto, I have to get out of here and check on my father, I'm worried that he will drink himself to death if I'm not there." Joey said as tears ran down his face.

"Hey, don't worry about you father, I have someone with him right now and just maybe he can get your father to think about what he's doing and he might just want to turn his life around." Seto told him.

Joey had tears running down his face and Seto took a tissue and wiped them away and that's when the door opened and they heard "how's he doing?" It was Mokie and when he noticed how tenderly Seto was treating Joey he smiled because he knew how his brother felt about him and he had prayed that someday they just might get together.

Seto turned to this brother and told him "he's going to be alright, why don't you come in and see for yourself?"

Mokie walked over and Joey reached out and took Mokie's hand and squeezed it and said "good to see you kid."

As they stood there talking Seto's cell phone rang and he stepped away to answer it. "Kaiba here." As he listened to the person talking on the other end he closed his eyes and a single tear ran down his face and he said to the caller "that's great, just keep doing what you're doing and let me know if the situation changes."

Seto turned back to them and he wiped the tears away and he said "your father is having a fit because he can't have anything to drink and then he started fighting and when it was over he started crying and begged you to forgive him for all the hell he has put you through."

Joey then started to cry and Seto lowered the railing and carefully held Joey in his arms and with Mokie standing there giving him their love and hoped that Joey knew that somehow things just might get better, or he prayed they would.

"Thank you both for being here and giving me your love and support because I really need someone to give a damn about me." Joey said to them.

Mokie wiped his face and he then put his arm around Seto and he whispered "you're welcome and you're worth more to us then you'll ever know."

Seto turned to his brother and then he kissed Mokie and he asked "how'd you get so damn smart?" Mokie smiled at his brother and he told him "you, you've given me all your love and never asked for anything except my love and you know that you'll always have that and now we have someone else to give our love to."

Then the door opened and in walked Lois and she said "you both please step out, I have to take out Joey's catheter and then you can come back in." When they left she told Joey "I want you to take a deep breath and let it out slowly as I start removing this." Joey had tears in his eyes because there was a little discomfort. Then Lois said that "Doctor Jenkins will be in to see you in a while, so if you have to urinate, just press the button and someone will come and help you use the urinal."

Joey told her "thanks for being so nice to me" and then he reached out and she leaned over and he kissed her cheek. She smiled at him and touched his cheek and whispered "you're so welcome." Then she left the room and Seto and Mokie came back in.

Please R&R..

Chapter Four Coming Up... At the Wheeler Residence...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Back at the Wheeler's residence, Carl and Jimmy were sitting there watching to make sure that Hank was alright as he threw his gut up over and over. Hank turned to the men and he asked "why the hell do you care if I drink myself to death?"

Carl stood and walked over to Hank and he grabbed the front of his shirt and he said "you stupid idiot, don't you know that you have a son that loves you and wants you to stop drinking and wallowing in your own self pity and just show him that you love him."

Hank had the good sense not to say what he had on his mind and he just lowered his head and said nothing.

"You know that you're being the most selfish son-of-a-bitch that I've ever know, and I've know some really stupid people!" Jimmy yelled at him.

Hank just stood up and staggered back to the couch and laid down and closed his eyes hoping that these two meddling men would just leave him alone and let him get drunk. Carl then walked over and stood looking down at Hank and he told him "don't worry we're not going anywhere."

"You don't understand what I've been through" Hank said in a slurred voice.

Jimmy laughed the most eeriest laugh which caused Hank to look at him. "Don't know, are you kidding, I've been in the same place you are in know and if it weren't for one person hell I'd probably be dead now, so don't tell me that I don't know what you're going through."

Carl remembered what Jimmy was talking about and he wanted to go and slam his fist into the nearest wall. Hank sat up and looked at Jimmy and he asked him "did your wife leave you and take your little girl and never look back?"

Jimmy then turned and looked at Hank and the hatred he saw in Jimmy's eye made him want to be anywhere but there at that moment. "Hell that's nothing at all. Be the one that caused the death of your own child and then you tell me that I don't understand" he roared at Hank.

Carl then raised his hand and Jimmy left the room to cool off and he then said to Hank. "He had been drinking and his wife begged him not to leave and take their son, but he wouldn't listen and being a drunk as he was he lost control and rolled the truck. His son was thrown through the windshield and all he got was a cut across his forehead. When he woke up in the emergency room and the Police told him about the accident, well he went off the deep end. When he got out of jail he started drinking and didn't stop till he was half dead and that's when I found him laying in an alley."

Hank had tears running down his face and then he asked "who was the person who brought him back?" Carl then took a deep breath and he said it was his youngest nephew. The boy walked over and said Billy wouldn't want you to be this way would he?" So you see you also have a reason to stop what you're doing and start on the right road, you have a son who for some reason loves you and only wants your love in return."

Hank closed his eyes and he whispered "it's to late, I can't expect Joey to ever love me after all the shit I've put him through can I?" Carl walked over to Hank and he said "all you can do is get yourself cleaned and sober and then go talk to him.

"Where is he now?" Hank asked.

Carl then said "Joey is laying in the hospital, he was beat up and he has a broken arm and leg. He was on his way home for the job he had to get in order to have food for both of you to work because you refused to work and he was hungry."

Hank then closed his eyes and tear flowed down his face and he softly whispered "tell him that I love him and that I am going to try to get better soon."

Please R&R..

Chapter Five Coming Up...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Doctor Jenkins discharged Joey today and he's coming to stay with Seto and me, and I'm happy because Seto has been happier then he has in a very long time.

As Seto helped Joey get settled in the downstairs bedroom, Joey was thinking about how his father was doing. Seto seemed to pick up that something was bothering Joey and he asked him about and when Joey told him that he was just worried about his father, Seto smiled and told him "I'll call and find out, but you can't talk to him till he is through his rehab alright?"

Joey smiled at the one person who has shown him more love and understanding then anyone else in this whole stinking world and he reached up and pulled Seto's face down to him and he kissed Seto.

Seto returned the kiss but pulled away before either of them got to carried away, because Joey's body was still healing and he didn't want to hurt him. Joey looked at Seto and then he whispered "thanks for having enough strength to stop both of us because I was about ready to jump your body." That made them both laugh but they both knew that it would be a while before they could actually make love and that was alright with both of them because they were both virgins and didn't really know what the hell to do.

Marie, Seto's head housekeeper _(she is more a mother to both Seto and Mokie) _knocked on the door and they both jumped apart and when Seto opened the door Marie knew what was going on but didn't say a thing "except that dinner was about ready if they wanted to get cleaned up before dinner."

As she closed the door Marie had a devilish smile on her face and when Roland met her _(they are cousins) _he had to laugh at her and when he asked her "what's wrong?" She just smiled and said "I'll never tell." And continued on her way.

Joey looked at Seto and said "I don't have anything to change into." Seto walked over to the closet and when he opened it, it was full of shirts and pants and then he went over to the dresser and there he showed Joey that there were briefs and socks and since he wouldn't be going anywhere where he'd need shoes he had three pairs of nice soft slippers. Joey closed his eyes and tears fell down his face and Seto went to him and sat down and took him into his arms and whispered "hey, you are the reason I get up each morning and as soon as we can I want to go to bed next to you each night."

Joey stopped crying and he told Seto "me too." So Seto helped Joey get dressed and into the wheelchair and pushed him to the kitchen where they found Mokie already there. As they got seated around the table, Roland asked "who's going to say grace?" Joey asked "can I? Then he began, Thank you for all this good food, for all the love that is in this room and God, I want to thank you for sending me an angel to save me when I was really in need of help. Amen."

Everyone there wiped away the tears and then Mokie said "dig in." And that's just what they did. There was lots of conversation around the table and lots of laughter and as Seto looked at Joey and their eyes met, there was lots of love between them."

After dinner Seto wheeled Joey into the family room and Mokie got out some of his games and he and Joey played while Seto went to his Office to tend to business. As he sat at his desk Seto realized how very bless he is to have his health, his family and now the one man in the world that he loved and that returned that love to him. He wiped the tears from his eyes and then he returned to taking care of business.

It was getting late and Joey yawned and Mokie smiled and said "getting tired?"

Joey laughed and said "yep. Haven't been up this late since I can't remember when." Mokie went over to the phone on the table and dial and said "Joey wants to go to his room, then he said alright." The doors opened and in came Seto and he walked right over to Joey and bent over and kissed him and then he stood and wheeled Joey to his room and picked him up and sat him on the bed and helped him get undressed and as he pulled the covers over his body, Joey whispered "I love you."

Seto wanted to make love to him so badly but all he did was give Joey a kiss and told him "I love you too." Then he went to the door and turned out the lights and went to his room. Both young men were very excited and they had to relieve themselves and as they did they pretended that it was the other one helping them reach their climax's. When they were both done they fell asleep dreaming of what it would be like to be holding the other in their arms.

Please R&R..

Chapter Six Coming Up..


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

At the Wheeler residence:

Hank Wheeler was curled into a ball having withdrawals from not having any alcohol in his system. Both Carl and Jimmy were both survivors from alcoholism, and with the help of an on call doctor they were his only lifelines and they weren't going to give up on him because they both believed that he was really trying to break the hold of the monster that had him in it's grip for all those years. As he laid there shaking and cursing Hank was praying for relief from all the pain. He had hallucination of creatures crawling all over his body which is one of the horrors that comes with trying to get off drinking and both men knew what he was going through and they could only hold him as he screamed and cried and they even cried with him.

It as been a tough three weeks but with each hour it meant that he was that much closer to winning his battle and all he could do now was to hold onto his promise that he made to himself and that was to get clean and make things up to his son who he had abandoned for the bottle.

Carl and Jimmy had nothing but good things to say to Seto when they called to let him know how Hank was doing. "He still has a long road to travel but as he takes step by step he will find his way to the end of that road and start on his way back to his son."

Seto wiped tears from his eyes and he thanked the two men who meant more to him because if it hadn't been for them and Roland, Seto would be dead right now. It was Carl, Jimmy and Roland who stopped the abuse that Gozoboro was doing to Seto when he was a younger boy. They all had a hand in his death and to this day he will always have a special place in his heart for all three men.

Carl asked how Joey was doing and Seto told him that in another week both casts come off and he will begin Physical Therapy to be able to walk again and then he asked Carl to do him a favor. "Please tell Mr. Wheeler that his son is getting better and that when the time comes he will personally be there to make sure that he and Joey finally meet."

Carl thanked Seto for all that he was doing and then he asked him a personal question and didn't know if he would answer him or not. "Are you in love with Joey?" Carl and Jimmy had always known that Seto wasn't like as they say "normal" boys and they didn't give a rats ass if he was or not.

Seto smiled into the phone and then he said "that question could get you fired you know, and then he said I love him more then life itself and the feeling is mutual."

Carl then told Seto "it's about time that you met someone to love you and for you to love."

Just then Seto heard a terrible crash and someone cussing and Carl said "got to go round four coming up." Then the line went dead.

This time the hallucinations were the worse so far and it was all Jimmy could do to keep Hank for ramming his head against the wall and killing himself. Carl ran and together they finally got Hank on the floor and all they could do was to hold him till this battle was over. When Hank finally passed out from sheer exhaustion they had more cleaning to do. That was one of the problems with someone trying to come off drinking, the horrible job of cleaning the person and area around the person up because they have no control of their bodily functions but hey, both Carl and Jimmy had gone through the same shit when they were trying to get clean.

Jimmy went over and wiped stuff off Hank's face and whispered "buddy we will get through this together so just keep fighting and we will win this battle, I promise."

Please R&R..

Chapter Seven Coming Up...The reunion of father and son...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

Today Doctor Jenkins was removing he casts from Joey's arm and leg and he told him "they will be stiff for awhile but with the help of the Physical Therapist you will soon get motion back into your arm and in no time at all you will be walking at least for awhile a cane and then by yourself. Do not try to do to much at first and for goodness sake don't break anything else." As he said the last Doctor Jenkins smiled at Joey.

Joey thanked the Doctor and he and Seto went home. On the way home Joey wished that they could go to his house and he could see how his father was doing and Seto seemed to know what he was thinking because he said "your father is doing better, but he still has a long road to walk before he is completely over this and then he will have to stay away from all forms of booze or he will be right back where he is now and I swear I won't help him then."

Joey knew that Seto was right, but it still hurt that he couldn't of helped his father. Then Seto broke into his thoughts as he asked "are you going to call your mother?"

Joey closed his eyes as he told Seto "no, she has never tried to contact me to find out how we were doing why should I let her know what the hell has been happening since she left." Seto reached across and pulled Joey into his arms and whispered "it's alright, I understand." The he kissed Joey who returned the kiss.

Today is first day with the Physical Therapist and he is nervous because he doesn't know what is going to happen. Marty Williams is his therapist and boy is he ever a slave driver. Marty had Joey in the Jacuzzi so that his muscles especially in his legs would limber up and he put Joey through exercises to help strengthen his leg and arm. What seemed to be like forever was only two hours but when they were through Joey didn't know what hurt and what didn't. Marty gave him a list of exercises he was to do on the days when he didn't come in an Joey promised to do them because he was a little afraid not to.

Later that evening with Seto's help Joey walked into the kitchen and Marie nearly broke down and cried because she was so happy to see him walking again. She asked what his favorite foods were and when he told her, she promised to fix them tomorrow for dinner. As they sat around the table it was Mokie who asked to say grace and he said "Bless this food that we are about to partake and please give Mr. Wheeler your strength through this time in his life and make him strong enough to come home to Joey. Amen."

Joey got up and walked around and gave Mokie a kiss and thanked him for what he said about his father. They enjoyed the meal and Marie had a surprise for everyone. She had baked something that she knew that everyone would enjoy, she baked a Black Forest Cake. When everyone was done, there wasn't one piece left and she laughed and said "I guess that it was good?" Joey said "good, it was down right sinful." Everyone started laughing and then Marie looked at Roland and said "you lost our bet so get busy and maybe you'll be done washing dishes before the sun rises in the morning."

Seto, Joey and Mokie walked out of the kitchen as both Marie and Roland were still arguing who was going to wash dishes. Joey stopped and looked at Seto and Mokie and he said "thanks for being here for me and my dad I don't think, no I know that I couldn't of done this by myself and hell I probably would of started drinking to just to stop thinking about all of it."

Mokie then said "listen we take care of our friends and Joey you are the best friend that either me or Seto have ever had and we will be here for you and your father for as long as you need us to be."

Seto put his arm around his brother and kissed him and then he said "I second what Mokie just said and I love you to much to ever let you do this by yourself, I would of found you and helped you just because of the love I have for you." Then Seto walked over and kissed Joey and Mokie ran to the other room, because he didn't like all that mushy stuff.

That night as Joey was drifting off to sleep he closed his eyes and he asked God to help make his father better because deep down inside he is the best father in the world to him and he hates to think of him hurting like he is. Joey fell to sleep and dreamed that none of this happened and that his mother and sister had never left and that they were a happy family.

The next day Joey got a surprise. Carl and Jimmy had told Seto that they thought that it would do both Joey and his father a world of good to see each other for a little while just to let them know how the other one was doing. We know that he can't stay for a long time but Hank needs to see his son and to let Joey know that his father is trying to do the right thing."

Seto agreed and as he and Joey were out driving around and when they turned down the street where Joey lived he knew that they were going to his house and he was scared what he might find there. Seto walked into the door first to make sure that everything was alright and then he allowed Joey to come in.

Hank stood there sober for the first time in years and there were tears running down his face as he said his son's name. Joey walked carefully over to his father and they held each other and cried tears of sorrow and joy. Hank couldn't stop touching Joey's face and when he finally was about to talk Hank said "I love you son and I have to ask your forgiveness for all the years of making your life a living hell. Can you try to forgive me?"

Joey stood there looking into the eyes of his father and he said "daddy I love you and I'm proud of you for wanting to beat this and yes I forgive you."

Carl and Jimmy were standing with Seto and all three of them had tears running down their faces watching father and son get reacquainted with each other. They visited for awhile longer but then Seto said "we have to go now." Joey kissed his father and when he walked out that door it was the hardest thing he ever had to do, because he didn't know when he was going to be back.

Please R&R..

Chapter Eight Coming Up...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

That evening after everyone had gone to sleep, Seto had gotten up and went downstairs to get a snack and when he was going back to his room and as he passed Joey's room and he heard crying. As he opened the door Seto could see Joey thrashing about on the bed and he knew that he was having a nightmare. Seto went over to the bed and softly as not to frighten him Seto said "Joey."

Joey opened his eyes and when he saw Seto standing there he said "God, I was dreaming that my father had died before we could even get to know each other again."

Seto sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Joey into his arms and whispered "it's just a nightmare." Seto then lowered his head and kissed Joey's mouth and that's when it all happened.

Joey ran his hand over Seto's muscular chest and as he reached up to bring his head down, Joey accidentally brushed against Seto's already erect member and caused Seto to let out a groan, then Joey stopped and looked into Seto's eyes and whispered "please stay with me tonight."

Seto stood up and as Joey opened the covers Seto crawled into bed and took Joey into his strong arms and little by little they dispersed with their clothing and then as Seto was erotically stroking Joey's member one thing lead to another and they made love to each other.

Being that both of them were virgins, well it was kind of comical in a way because neither really knew what to do so it was as they say "hit and miss" till they finally were able to bring each other to an earth shattering climax. As they laid there holding each other they were both crying because it was such a beautiful feeling to make love to the one that they loved. "I think that I've died and gone to heaven" Joey whispered to Seto just as they were drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, Mokie was looking for his brother who wasn't in his room or his Office and when he told Roland, well Roland figured out what probably happened and had Mokie go get some breakfast and he would go find Seto. As he softly knocked on Joey's door he heard moaning and decided to give them some privacy and with a smile as large as the Cheshire Cat, he went back to the kitchen.

Seto eased out of Joey's body and as he kissed him he whispered "we need to shower and go get something to eat." Joey kissed him and together they showered and once more they made love as the water cascaded over their bodies. When they were finally dressed and as they entered the kitchen both Marie and Roland had to fight smiling at them. Seto noticed how quiet they were and then he understood why and he loved them for being so diplomatic about it and for not broadcasting it in front of Mokie who probably understood what had happened but not wanting to chance it Seto nodded to them and he and Joey sat down and ate.

After breakfast, Joey went to exercise and Seto went to his Office to get a little business done when there was a knock on his door and when he said "come in" there stood Mokie.

"Where were you this morning, I searched all over for you but didn't find you?" Mokie asked almost in tears.

"Come here we have to have a talk." Seto said to his brother.

By the time Seto was through, Mokie was smiling and a little red in the face. "You really love Joey, don't you?" Mokie asked.

"Yes, and I plan on asking him to marry me, but we have to keep it a secret till I actually ask him." Seto said.

Mokie hugged his brother and then he reassured him "I won't say a word to anyone, I promise."

Seto told Joey "that he had to go to Kaiba Corp because something had come up, but he would be back in time for dinner."

As he started to walk out the door, Joey stopped him and gave him a very sensual kiss that left them both wanting to go back to Joey's room and never leave it again. As soon as he could move without hurting himself, Seto went out to the limo and instructed the driver to take him to Domino and to the jewelry store. There he asked if they could make him two special rings? He told his friend Richard what he wanted and he smiled at Seto and said that he would have them ready by the end of next week if that would be alright, and Seto assured him that it would be perfect. Then Seto headed back home with a very special question to ask the one that he loved.

Please R&R..

Chapter Nine Coming Up...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

Just as Marie promised, she made all the things that Joey told her he loved to eat. They sat around the table and Seto said grace, "Bless this food and all the good people around this table and bless Hank, Carl and Jimmy all for being able to see what life is really like and for them all wanting to come back to this world stronger and full of life. Amen."

Joey squeezed Seto's hand after grace and the look of love that was emanating from them fill the kitchen and everyone could feel it and they all smiled. The food was delicious and Joey was the first to compliment Marie on it. She had strawberry pie with lots of whipped cream for dessert and when they all were done there wasn't anything left. Tonight Mokie and Roland volunteered to help Marie with dishes and Seto took Joey's hand and lead him outside.

The night sky was full of stars and it was a very magical time. As they walked they had their arms around each other, and Seto walked till he was at the perfect spot and right there was a bench and he asked Joey to sit there and he stood looking down at Joey and then he knelt right there on one knee and he said "Joey Wheeler will you please marry me and be my life mate for all eternity?"

Joey sat there looking into Seto's blue eyes full of love and tears and he whispered "yes I will and I love you so very much." Seto then leaned over and started kissing Joey and they soon were in each others arms on the ground and this was witnessed by three peeping toms, Mokie, Marie and Roland who wanted to jump for joy and shout out YEAH!, but they couldn't just yet.

Seto stood up and helped Joey off the ground and they started walking back to the house and the three peeping toms scrambled to get inside and back into the kitchen before they were discovered, but it was to late because both Seto and Joey had heard them whispering and that's why they stopped before they might of done something that might have been to much for young eyes to see.

Mokie was drying the dishes as Marie was washing and Roland was cleaning off the table when they walked back into the kitchen.

"You're not finished yet?" Seto asked.

They all tried not looking guilty but their faces were giving them away and soon it was just to much and both Seto and Joey broke out into laughter and Seto said through his laughter "you all can stop because we know you were all there sneaking around to see what we were going to do. And as you all heard, I asked Joey to marry me and he said yes." That's when Roland, Marie and Mokie all started cheering and Mokie ran over to where Seto and Joey were standing and he threw his arms around them and he whispered "I always wanted another brother." Joey looked into Seto's eyes and he leaned down and kissed the top of Mokie's head.

The next morning Seto and Joey went to the jewelry shop and when Joey saw the rings he had tears in his eyes and he whispered "their just beautiful and I can't wait till we're married an I can wear this beautiful ring that you had created to show your love for me."

Seto took the rings and then they had to go home and figure out who they wanted to come to their Wedding. Joey asked "if they could stop at the Game Shop and they could tell Yami and Yugi and maybe the others will be there also."

When they got there indeed everyone was there and they all understood Joey's sorrow over his father's condition and they were extra excited over the news of their up and coming Wedding. As Yugi gave Joey a hug he whispered "if you need anything please don't hesitate to call and ask, we will do anything to help either you or Seto." Then they left and went home.

Please R&R..

Chapter Ten Coming Up.. Hank comes to the Wedding...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

Seto and Joey went to Marie and asked "if she'd help them plan the Wedding?"

Marie had them sit down at the table and getting out a tablet she began writing.

1. List of guests who will be attending the Wedding. Invitations sent out?

2. Make sure to have tuxedo's

3. Reception, yes or no

4. Rings

5. Cake

6. Minister

7. Location

8. flowers

When she was through she showed them the list and that's when they both looked like they were going to be sick. "What haven't you done yet?" Marie asked.

" We know is going to be here but we haven't sent out the invitations, hell we forgot to have any made up." Seto said.

"Well it is to late to order any, so I will make up some and you both can hand deliver them." Marie said.

Are you having a reception? And if so what food are you serving your guest? Marie asked. She smiled at their faces and she said I'll make up something."

Seto spoke up and said "we have the rings, and the tuxedo's. Seto showed Marie the rings and she couldn't believe how beautiful they were. Seto's was a gold band with a Red Eyes Black Dragon etched into the band and Joey's was a gold band with a Blue Eyes White Dragon etched into the band.

"Roland said that his friend is performing the Ceremony Marie said, so lets get busy and while I print up the invitations you two go figure out what food you want at your reception."

"We are having the Wedding out in the back yard under the trellis, which will be covered with Carnations." Seto told Marie.

"Why Carnations?" Marie asked.

Joey spoke up and told her, "Carnations are my fathers favorite flowers and since he can't be here I thought that if the Carnations are over our heads then it would be almost like he is with us." Marie went over and wrapped her arms around Joey and whispered "honey that is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard and I know that his spirit will be with you and Seto."

_One thing that Joey didn't know was that his father would be there, Seto had made arrangement with both Carl and Jimmy to be there too._

The next morning was the Wedding and both Joey and Seto were about to leap out of their bodies, they were that nervous. Roland had to hide his smile as the went and told them, just breathe and it will be alright.

The sun was shining and the sky was blue as they stood there in front of the Minister.

Dearly Beloved, we are standing here before your family, friends and the Lord to join together these two young people in Holy Matrimony. Is there anyone here who can say why they can't be wed, speak now or for ever hold your peace. When no one said anything, the Minister said who gives them young people away?

Roland and Marie stood and together they said "we give Seto away, and then from the back a familiar but faint voice said "I give Joseph away.

Joey turned around with tears in his eyes and there was his father walking with the help of both Carl and Jimmy up to the front and when they got to him, Joey went over and gave his father a kiss and hug. Then he went back to Seto and they went to sit down.

As they both said their vows, and exchanged rings the Minister finally said "I pronounce you life mates and you may kiss each other."

As Seto and Joey kissed the people went nuts, cheering and giving their love to them. As the walked to the Ball Room it struck Joey that it was kind of funny, why were they helping his father to walk? He shrugged and dismissed it and they went to greet their guests and Seto and Joey Kaiba.

Everyone came and gave each of them a kiss and hug and wished them years of happiness, but Joey didn't see his father and when he asked Seto about it he didn't know. It wasn't until after the reception and everyone had left and they went to the kitchen that they learned some very horrible news. Joey's father was dying for liver failure due to the extensive drinking and he was failing fast. He had held himself together long enough to see his son married and knew that Joey would be alright when he was gone, the only thing that bothered him, was that he didn't have the guts to stop drinking years earlier and he might have had more time to get to know is son.

Please R&R..

Chapter Eleven Coming Up...Joey says good-bye to his father...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

As Seto and Joey were exchanging rings, Hank collapsed and Jimmy picked him up like a baby and he and Carl ran out to the waiting Ambulance and they raced to the Hospital. It wasn't until after the Reception did Seto get the call and he and Joey went to the Hospital.

When they got there Carl was sitting outside the room waiting for them. "Your father wants to see you." He said to Joey. As they entered the room Jimmy was sitting beside the bed and he had tears running down his face. He got up and let Joey sit down next to his father.

"Daddy" Joey whispered.

Hank opened his eyes and he tried to smile but couldn't quite do it. He wasn't able to talk but in a whisper and he said "I love you and please forgive me."

Joey was crying so hard that his body was shaking and Seto went over and knelt down beside him and held him in his arms. Carl and Jimmy were standing by the door and they were crying for the man that they became friends with and it hurt to be losing a friend.

Hank closed his eyes and as they sat there, he drew his last breath and passed away. Joey yelled "no daddy don't leave me."

Seto held onto him with all his might to stop him from falling off the chair and hitting the floor. Both Carl and Jimmy held onto each other as they said good bye to Hank.

At the funeral, Joey was sitting beside Seto and Jimmy and Carl got up to say a few words. "We haven't know Hank Wheeler very long, but what we found out that he was a decent man when he was sober and he did become sober for his son. Jimmy and I became his lifeline to the world and together the three of us helped each other. We will miss him but we are better for knowing him."

Joey went to the front and stood there and then he said "my father won't win the Father of the Year Award, but he was still my dad. I knew deep down inside he loved me even if he hardly ever said it. We became father and son again as he started getting clean and that meant more to me then anything in the world. As tears ran down his face Joey said good-bye daddy, I will always love you."

Seto went up and helped Joey back to sit down and then Ryou came up front and with the voice of an angel he sang one of Hank's favorite gospel songs, Amazing Grace. As his voice filled the room everyone started singing the song with him and soon the room boomed with the words of the song. It was so beautiful and when he was done, Ryou went over to Joey and he gave him a hug and Joey thanked him.

Everyone followed the Hearse to the Cemetery and there Hank Wheeler was laid to rest. As everyone went to pay their respects they laid a single Carnation upon the casket and soon it was covered with his favorite flower. When Seto and Joey went they both laid two Carnations and as Joey laid his he whispered "see you later daddy." And they left.

It was a very sad day, but Joey had memories of his father and that was enough to last for a life time. He and Seto went on to adopt three little boys. Their names were William Joseph Kaiba, Thomas Eugene Kaiba and Henry Lewis Kaiba. Hank's middle name was Lewis and that's why they gave Henry his middle name.

THE END...

A/N: I want to thank The Female Pharaoh, yamiyugi23, dragonlady222, Tommylover, Brightest Star In The Night Sky and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
